


Defeating the Anti-Monitor

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Dragon Ball, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Goku is powerful, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Too powerful, Transformation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Mar-Novu brings in a powerful warrior from another Universe to defeat the Anti-Monitor. Want some hints? Has spiky hair, wears a gi, does kamehamehas.
Kudos: 7





	Defeating the Anti-Monitor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Arrowverse or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just an idea I got while rewatching the clip of Goku going Super Saiyan 3 for the first time.

Earth-38, DEO

As everyone was about to go off and prepare for the assault of the Anti-Monitor and his forces, a portal opened and Mar-Novu appeared on the scene, making everyone look at him in some surprise.

"What is it?" Kara asked angrily, the loss of Argo City and her mother still fresh in her mind. "Come to give us more cryptic hints or something like that?"

"No", Mar-Novu said and what he said next shocked them. "You do not need to prepare for the assault anymore."

All of them looked at each other, stunned, before Barry asked him. "Is this another cryptic message or something?"

"No, for once in my long life, I am being straightforward", Mar-Novu revealed to them.

"So why the change?" Oliver asked. "Why shouldn't we prepare for the Anti-Monitor and his Crisis now."

"I found a new world where a very powerful warrior exists", Mar-Novu revealed. "He will destroy the Anti-Monitor."

"He's that powerful?" Clark asked as all had disbelief on their faces.

"Yes, he is, and he can defeat you all without breaking a sweat. Even me", Mar-Novu said and they were even more shocked as he pointed at Harbinger and her suit disappeared, turning into casual clothes again as she was Lyla once more.

"Now we will let him handle this", Mar-Novu said firmly.

* * *

Anti-Monitor was hovering in the air, looking down on the city when in front of him appeared a young man with dark, spiky hair, wearing an orange gi over a dark blue shirt. There was a smirk on his face.

"So you're the one Mar-Novu thinks can fight me?" Anti-Monitor asked and let out a laugh. "He is even more foolish than I thought."

"I am not here to fight you", the man said, making the Anti-Monitor stop laughing. "I am here to kill you."

The Anti-Monitor looked at him for a few seconds, then laughed even more hysterically. "You're quite the comedian. No one has ever laid it on quite as thick as you. What is your name?"

"You can call me- Goku", the man said with a smirk as Anti-Monitor continued laughing.

Goku then smirked and said. "You are going to love this, trust me. What you're seeing now, is my normal state."

Then suddenly an aura appeared around him while his hair turned blonde and stood up even more. "This is a Super Sayian."

"And this..." Goku powered up as his muscles became more ripped while the blonde hair grew longer and stood up more, with his aura also now being bigger, with lightning covering him. "This is a Super Sayian that has ascended past a Super Sayian. Or, you could just call this a Super Sayian 2."

Anti-Monitor nodded in amusement and said. "Oh hum. What a useless transformation. You changed your hair, so what?"

Goku chuckled and said. "Just wait."

With that, Goku said. "And this..."

* * *

DEO

The others were watching what was going on through the Monitor's power.

"Ehh, what's- he doing?" Kara wondered as all watched with wide eyes, the aura of energy around Goku awing them.

* * *

"Is. To go. Even further beyond!" Goku said and then let out a loud, long and powerful scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

DEO

All gasped at the site, the aura of energy around Goku increasing.

* * *

Goku continued his scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

DEO

"No, stop it Goku", Mar-Novu said with wide eyes. "This amount of power can destroy the world. And that is the exact opposite of why I bought you here."

* * *

Anti-Monitor watched in horror as down below, the ripples on the water grew larger due to Goku's power, managing to reach the surface in all directions. Even the clouds were now flying away due to Goku's power. He continued screaming, this time even longer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

DEO

The building was now shaking as J'onn said in shock. "It's-it's unreal. How is he generating that much power?"

Kara, still angry at the Anti-Monitor for the destruction of Argo City and her mom's death said. "Do it, Goku."

"Do what?" Sara wondered.

* * *

Goku continued screaming as clouds flew around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The ripples turned into huge waves, overturning an empty ship at the docks and even drenching the coasts, while the people in the city screamed due to how much it was shaking, with a board even falling down.

* * *

Goku continued screaming, now surrounded in a golden light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His hair started growing even longer slowly as he screamed. "AAAAAA! AAAGH! AAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Anti-Monitor was being blown back by the power Goku was generating, horrifying even him.

* * *

DEO

"STOP IT!" Mar-Novu cried out. "STOP IT NOW GOKU!"

* * *

As the waves flowed even higher, Goku continued. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

The people in the city watched in horror as giant cracks formed on all buildings around them.

One car skidded to a halt as the traffic sign over it exploded into pieces while other people ran around to avoid huge glass shards falling from a huge glass building.

* * *

DEO

All the agents had the news on their monitors where the anchor was saying. "The terror in the streets-"

Then all of their monitors showed static and exploded into pieces, with all the agents running back to avoid the glass.

Mar-Novu and the heroes looked between that and Goku's transformation in shock.

* * *

Goku, surrounded by the golden light, continued screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

DEO

As the world around them shook, Lyla, a remnant of Harbinger's power still in her, said. "What is Goku doing? The whole world feels like its tearing apart. If he doesn't stop, everything could be destroyed."

* * *

James was about to start a workout, wherever he was, when gym equipment started falling down and he fell down too, screaming in horror like a little girl. "Please! Somebody make it stop!"

* * *

Goku's hair grew even longer as he was surrounded by the golden aura while clouds flew. He continued his screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! AHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HHHHHHH! HHHHHYYYAAAAAAAAAH! HHHHHH! HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HHHH! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anti-Monitor screamed in horror as the power managed to blow him back by several feet. When he recovered, he gasped in horror at the site before him.

Bright light was emanating from Goku, and his golden hair now reached up to his legs. His eyebrows had disappeared. And his expression made it clear he was not going to play around.

Goku then cupped his hands and pulled them to his side. " **Ka…..me….** "

Anti-Monitor flinched, shocked.

Goku continued. " **Ha….** ", the blue orb appeared on his cupped hands.

* * *

DEO

"What's he doing?" Kara wondered as all watched in awe.

* * *

" **Me…"** Goku continued.

Anti-Monitor stood in stunned shock, not knowing what to do now.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Goku cried before the blue blast rushed at Anti-Monitor. He could only gasp in horror as it hit him and propelled him high into the air, sending him into Space.

He screamed in pure agony and terror that there was someone even more powerful than him. Those were his last thoughts before the 'Kamehameha' disintegrated him into nothingness.

* * *

On Earth, Goku smiled as his hair turned back to normal, his eyebrows returning as he returned to his base form.

* * *

Later

The Book of Destiny was used to restore Argo City and all other Earths Anti-Monitor had destroyed, along with undoing the accidental damage caused by Goku's transformation.

All of the grateful heroes had thanked him for taking care of the Anti-Monitor, even Mar-Novu.

In return, all Goku wanted was some food before he could return home.

And well, all could only groan later as they watched him consume a Dim Sim and a lettuce dish, followed by his fifty course lunch which consisted of rice, meat and vegetables spread into fifty bowls, and his ten course desert consisting of some sort of rice cake. He ate so quickly and ravenously the others were reminded of a garbage disposal unit or vacuum cleaner, and literally cleaning off the table more than ten times, as well as leaving several piles of used yet remarkably clean bowls that stacked up almost to the roof, annoying everyone.

"All right. I give up. I don't even come half as close to that in eating", Barry said.

"Even I don't", Kara said.

"Let's never mess with this guy", Clark said and all nodded.

And thus, Goku became their good friend before returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> Now obviously, if it was comic book Anti-Monitor, Goku would lose. But against the pathetic Arrowverse version, he wins easily. Super Saiyan 3 was honestly overkill. He could have beaten this version in his base form. I just had him go Super Saiyan 3 to recreate the awesome scene from the anime.
> 
> And he can beat the pathetic Arrowverse Superman easily too, who is nothing like the comic book version.
> 
> Comic book Superman is good enough to fight and arguably beat Ultra Instinct Goku.
> 
> Maybe I should make more versions of this, with Goku replaced by One Punch Man, Dante (from the original Devil May Cry series), Chuck Norris, Shaggy and even comic book versions of Superman, Thor, Thanos and Darkseid. Maybe even comic book Anti-Monitor, who can show this version what Anti-Monitor should actually be like. Or Nicolas Cage or Justin Bieber, XD!
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
